1. Field of the Invention
The novel invention relates to a nail clipper, additionally constituted to provide an extension of a nail at its distal end, said extension being fixed and pre-determined by the dimensions of two integral parts of said clipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following issued patents comprise a portion of the developed pertinent prior art, to wit: U.S. Pat. No. 523,708 issued to La Casse in 1894; U.S. Pat. No. 846,565 issued to Havell in 1907; U.S. Pat. No. 860,975 issued to Havell in 1907; U.S. Pat. No. 775,568 issued to La May in 1904; U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,569 issued to La Casse in 1914; German Pat. No. 582,902 issued to Denk in 1933; British Pat. No. 249,289 issued to Allen in 1926; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,937 issued to Kim in 1978.
None of the above cited patent references discloses a construction of a nail clipper similar to or anticipatory of the novel device of the invention described herein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 523,708 issued to La Casse teaches only the contouring of a cutting edge for a nail and suggests only that the cutting edge may be suitably varied to conform to the desired form of the nail. La Casse shows only a contouring of the lower edge of a cutting face. In U.S. Pat. No. 775,568 issued to La May concave contouring first disclosed in La Casse is adapted to an upper cutting jaw.
In 1907, in U.S. Pat. No. 846,565 issued to Havell concave contouring of the upper cutting jaw of a nail clipper was used in combination with a downwardly turned sharp edge adapted to cooperate with a seat in the lower jaw of the nail clipper. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 860,975 also issued to Havell also in 1907 only concave contouring of the upper and lower jaws is suggested.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,569 La Casse incorporates a concaved upper cutting edge which is downwardly turned in a concave fashion and adapted to mate with a lower cutting edge and jaw which is shaped in a convex fashion so as to mate with the downwardly turned concave blade of the upper jaw.
British Pat. No. 249,289 to Allen in 1926 discloses a pair of concave mating cutting jaws. The German Pat. No. 582,902 issued to Denk discloses a specific adaptation of the combination of an upper and lower jaw concavely shaped and registered. In addition, the Denk clipper has a downwardly turned cutting blade in the upper jaw and a mating convexed lower cutting blade in the lower jaw.
The drawing in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,937 issued to Kim suggests that concavely shaped upper and lower jaw members which register constitute an advantageous design without regard to any convolution of the horizontal plane which passes through the juncture of the upper and lower cutting edges.